De cabeza
by princessvirgo2
Summary: Ella era una chica, resuelta, habituada a conseguir las cosas con esfuerzo. Tenía metas trazadas y objetivos claros. Pero todo cambio, cuando a su madre la trasladaron a otra ciudad por consecuencia ella tuvo que dejar su antigua escuela y adecuarse a una nueva…pero que pasa cuando en esa escuela nueva, conoce aun chico que pondrá su mundo de cabeza?
1. Chapter 1

**De cabeza**

**Ella era una chica, resuelta, habituada a conseguir las cosas con esfuerzo. Tenía metas trazadas y objetivos claros. Pero todo cambio, cuando a su madre la trasladaron a otra ciudad por consecuencia ella tuvo que dejar su antigua escuela y adecuarse a una nueva…pero que pasa cuando en esa escuela nueva, conoce aun chicho que pondrá su mundo de cabeza?**

Desde muy pequeña, su madre le había enseñado como en verdad era el mundo y que a pesar de que en casa ella podía contar con el amor de su madre, allá afuera el mundo era un lugar cruel, al cual debías enfrentar de la mejor manera. Ella había crecido con esa ideología y con esa forma de ver las cosas, el mundo era cruel si pero podías conseguir muchas cosas en este si luchabas y te dedicabas a buscarlas.

Su madre, la cual cumplía función de padre y madre, porque su padre las dejo cuando ella aun era muy pequeña, había tenido un trasladó en el trabajo por lo que ahora tenían que mudarse de ciudad y además de ello, ella tendría que cambiarse de colegio. Cursaría el primero de secundaria por lo que no se le haría muy difícil a adecuarse, además de que ella evitaría darle cualquier carga extra a su madre.

Cuando cruzo, la entrada de Saint D´ Atena, jamás pensó encontrarse con tantas personas peculiares conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. La primera persona peculiar que conoció fue al director. El señor Shion Arianis, serio, amable, alguien muy centrado a su parecer…opinión que cambiaria con el pasar del tiempo… ya que luego conocería la fase del director, donde era histérico, consentidor y amargado…aunque solo seria sumamente consentidor con los del rango dorado.

Cuando se entero que rango, si rango, tenia se sintió molesta consigo misma y más al saber que no había podido clasificar para el rango más alto. Ese examen que había dado para su ingreso, era para ubicarla en un rango, y lamentablemente ella había sacado puntaje solo para ser del rango de plata…eso la molestaba, en verdad que lo hacía. Y que era eso de los rangos?, pues verán el saint D´ Atena es una institución privada que clasifica a sus estudiantes en tres rangos: oro, plata y bronce.

Los del rango de oro, era lo mejor de lo mejor de esa institución y solo eran doce los alumnos que podían ocupar ese rango y claro con un promedio de notas digno de ello. El primero de los doce de ese rango: Mu Arien un estudiante de segundo de secundaria. El segundo: Aldebarán de Taurus de segundo año. Tercero: Saga Genimis de quinto año. Cuarto: Ángelo Krebs de tercer año. Quinto: Aioria Sagleo de segundo año. Sexto: Shaka Vimger de segundo año. Séptimo: el puesto estaba vacante pues aun no habia alumno que superara al antiguo ocupante de ese puesto. Octavo: Milo Antares de segundo año y el que se convertirá en su tortura. Noveno: Aioros de Sagleo de cuarto año. Decimo: Shura Capri de tercer año. Decimoprimero: Camus Aquario de segundo año. Decimosegundo: Axel Fisher o Afrodita como todos llamaban de tercer año. Todos ellos eran del rango dorado, todos unos cerebritos como muchos de los estudiantes les decían, los niños ricos, mimados, creídos y malcriados…casi todos del rango de plata les tenían con esa definición, aunque ella comprobaría que eso no era más que palabras sin razón. Ya que todos ellos tenían una historia y una personalidad muy diferente a la contada y murmurada.

***M***

Buenos días con todos- la voz del director resonó en medio del patio, haciendo callar a todos los jóvenes que rápidamente se ordenaron y pusieron atención al director- siendo hoy el inicio del ciclo educativo, me complace decir...-más de un alumno ignoraba las palabras del director, pues todo el tiempo era lo mismo- bueno concluyendo con eso, me alegra informar que tenemos nuevos ingresos y de la misma manera nuevos miembros para la familia saint D´ Atena, por lo que voy a pedir a los del rango dorado, los cuales han mantenido ese puesto desde su ingreso lo cual me enorgullece decir y destacar- desde donde estaba pudo observar como los ojos del director brillaban de orgullo, así como también podía ver la molestia y la envidia de muchos de los estudiantes- les pido que ayuden a los de nuevo ingreso a adecuarse y a nivelarse- expresó con amabilidad- ya saben cómo es el sistema, así que espero que cuando les llegue su pedido de asesoría ayuden a los jóvenes que les toca asesorar…-una palabras más de bien venida y unas palabras de ánimo, fueron el inicio de su nueva vida como estudiante del saint D´ Atena.

***M***

No te preocupes, muchas de nosotras y de los chicos han sido asesorados por los del rango de oro- iba informando una peli roja- son amables en su totalidad, no más que muy reservados-agregó pensativa- que rango eres?-pregunto mirándola con curiosidad-

Plata y tú?-pregunto un tanto curiosa a su guía-

Plata también…-respondió con una sonrisa- Shaina, si te toca ser asesorada por uno de los de rango de oro, solo te diré que no dejes que las habladurías y chismes te formen una mala imagen de ellos- le hablo con seriedad- ten, esta es la llave de tu cuarto…- le entrego dicho objeto, mientras le mostraba la puerta- los del rango plata ocupamos segundo y tercer piso, aunque en el tercero también hay algunos del rango bronce pero solo chicas, mejor dicho el tercer piso solo es de chicas por lo que le dicen la zona amazónica-sonrió ante el nombre- los de bronce primero y los de oro cuarto, los maestros el quinto – le describió mientras le apuntaba las escaleras y ascensor- si necesitas algo estoy a dos puertas a la derecha, bueno nos vemos…- se despidió con una sonrisa y con la mano-

Que sea lo que deba ser…-pensó, antes de posar su mano en la el pomo de la puerta pero antes de que ella siquiera hiciera algo esta se abrió-

Eres Shaina?-pregunto la chica que había abierto la puerta- soy Geits tu compañera de habitación- se presento la peli negra de ojos azules-

Mucho gustos, soy Shaina- se presento más por cortesía que por otra cosa-

Pasa, arregla tus pertenecías en la parte derecha, que la izquierda es mía…-dijo mientras le daba pase-

Sabes dónde puedo ir por mis cosas?-pregunto la peli verde –

Deben estar en el recibidor, en la sala de este piso o ya te las deben estar trayendo…-se encogió de hombros al dar esa respuesta- todo depende de cuando hayas, dejado tus cosas- sin más salió de la habitación rumbo solo ella sabia donde-

Bueno, mamá ah echo mucho esfuerzo para yo estar aquí…tengo que tener rango de oro, si quiero la beca…-pensó dejando salir un suspiro-

Oye, esto es tuyo…-una voz tras ellas le saco de sus pensamientos-

Disculpa?-le miro con una ceja levantada, no le había gustado la manera en que le había hablado-

Que si esto es tuyo?-le mostro una maleta morada-

Sí, pero…-iba a replicar y a preguntar el porqué la maleta estaba en manos de esa muchacha-

Entonces tú debes tener la mía…-le interrumpió la muchacha-

No, aun no me llegan mis maletas y porque tú tienes una mía?- espero una respuesta-

Me la trajeron con las mías, pero me falta una…-expresó con preocupación- si encuentras una maleta naranja me podrías avisar?- pidió a lo que no le quedo más que asentir- bien gracias, soy Tania me encuentro dos puertas a la izquierda…nos vemos- se despidió de una desconcertada peli verde-

Será mejor que baje a ver mis maletas…-se dijo así misma, dejando la maleta entregada en la habitación-

***M***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ser nueva**

Lo peor que te puede pasar, cuando estás en el tempo del colegio, es ser la nueva y extraña, sobre todos si el colegio al que asistes es un internado y casi todos los alumnos se conocen desde que apenas y sabían escribir su nombre, aunque eso no pasaba con todos. De igual manera no se puede evitar sentirse como una hormiga entre tanta abeja.

Una semana desde su ingreso, y desde ese día no había podido evitar notar muchas cosas en aquel internado. Como por ejemplo, la gran y peculiar manera n que se trataban los de diferentes rangos pertenecientes. Los dorados, para su molestia, siempre parecían solo notar a los de su círculo, o por lo mucho a aquellos que hayan tenido un contacto, más que académico, con alguien exterior a su rango. Ese era el caso de muy pocos y pocas. Marín, aquella pelirroja que la recibiera y la guiara por el edificio de las habitaciones, pertenecía a ese grupo "privilegiado", como se ganó ese "privilegio"?, era la novia de uno de ellos, por lo consiguiente era nota y tratado por los once dorados. Si, esa era la forma para que una chica fuera notado por esos…chicos y no es que los conociera mucho como para pensar eso, pero ya llevaba una semana observándolos y eso era lo que podía decir.

Aunque, también debía aceptar que muchos de plata y bronce eran notados por los dorados, eso sí era extraño y más si estos de rangos distintos los trataban con tanto respeto. Allí, encontró su pregunta para hacérsele a su compañera de cuarto, una tarde.

Ella no era muy sociable y al parecer la joven de su habitación padecía de lo mismo, porque jamás busco hablar con ella más de lo necesario y cordial. Tal vez no era de su agrado, o que sabría Shaina. La cosa es que ellas solo se limito a contestarle: _los dorados han sido asesores de muchos de plata y bronce, eh allí su trato de estos para con ellos de esa manera, y también que los dorados los noten. _ Le explicó y luego de ello e instauro el silencio en su habitación.

Pero vamos que ese no era su único problema, o claro que no. ser nueva le acarrearía más molestias. Como por ejemplo el cambio de maletas que sofrío, eso sí fue malo porque tuvo que pasar por casi todas las habitaciones, que habían recibido sus maletas ese mismo día, las cuales no eran pocas, para luego encontrar sus amadas maletas en un edificio alejado y de otra "facultad", por así decirlo. Porque fue allí que se entero que ese colegio escondía más de lo que ella se informo, y que su madre omitió…destino o descuido?, lo que sea que haya sido le hizo investigar más sobre Saint.

_El saint, no solo es Saint D´ Atenea. En si la institución se llama Saint, pero este se divide en saint D´ Atenea, el que pisas ahora. Saint D´ Poseidón o puedes decirle Atlanta, como la mayoría de los chicos le dice por su uniforme medio celeste marino, allí los de rango superior son los "generales"- hizo comillas con los dedos en forma burlesca- el edificio que está ah lado de color azul y como vez es un poco más pequeño, porque es más exclusivo… algo así como más seleccionados. Luego está Saint D´ Hades o el inframundo, le dicen así por la forma tan peculiar de su uniforme, vez algo morado oscuro y casi, casi todos allí están locos- le comento con un gesto de falso miedo- los de rango más elevado son los jueces, aunque esos son solo tres…-hizo una mueca de desagrado- el edificio color blanco es de los saint D´ Asgard, el edificio verde saint D´ Artemisa y Apolo, y así…como vez hay unos más, pero vamos que no tengo todo el rato de explicarte…- le dijo con desgano- tengo que hacer otras cosas, pero no te preocupes que ya de a poco y durante el año escolar te conocerás a todos y todo, ya que todos compartimos aulas e estudio, aunque claro siempre veras competencias para demostrar que "facultada" es la mejor, aunque Shion tiene su preferida…-concluyó su explicación mientras le guiñaba y le sonreía, para luego alejarse de ella- nos vemos!- se despidió, dejándola en medio de aquel lugar._

Ese había sido el encuentro más raro que había tenido. Raro por el hecho de que se había quedado como una boba, mirando de aquí y allá sin saber cuál era el edificio de clases. Si el primer y segundo día había sido un caos, y más por que se quiso guiar por su instinto o seas seguir a los demás alumnos y ver a qué edificio iban todos, pero claro al haber tantos edificios y ver tanto mucho joven ir y venir la dejaron más aturdida que otra cosa. Y al ser la nueva, era mirada como bicho raro en lugar de que alguien la ayudara…que odioso era ser nueva y más en un colegio de niños "especiales". Pero dejemos ese rato atrás, ya que cuando se sintió frustrada y molesta porque al parecer llegaría tarde a clase o peor aun no llegaría, se choco de manera accidental con uno de los que conoció, en la presentación, como uno de los dorados. Dioses, se sintió el peor ser de ese momento al ver la forma en que los dorados le veían, porque dioses seguramente uno de estos la odiaban, ya que allí además del dorado con el que había chocado, estaban los once de ese rango. En ese momento deseo gritar tierra trágame y más al ver la cara de indiferencia con el que había chocado. Pero no todo fue tan malo o no claro que no, para su suerte Marín iba con ellos y gracias a la pelirroja, no sufrió de algo si es que ya no lo había sufrido. La cosa es que Marín la presento, y estaba casi segura que por lo menos más de dos fue sincero al decir "un gusto". Su perdida y su desorientación, hizo reír a uno de ellos, exageradamente, porque en si más de uno lo hizo, y los odio por ello.

_Milo, ya que estas tan de ánimos, muéstrale_ _a la señorita el internado- ordeno el que se notaba mayor de ellos, a lo que vio que Milo dejo de reír y quiso protestar pero al ver la, mirada de "nada de replicas" de Saga, solo se limito a bufar- nos vemos…-y con ello le dejaron con Milo, quien se encargaría de mostrarle a medias el Saint-_

Y una semana después se encontraba allí, en la puerta de su habitación viendo sorprendida al que había llamado a esta y le mostraba una hoja, con una cara de pocos amigos. Lo cual le tenía un tanto desconcertada.

Qué hacía allí Milo?- se pregunto pero al ver que este le pegaba más el papel decidió prestarle más atención a este-

No seas animal Milo…-una voz fría y distante escucho atrás este y pudo ver a Camus, un dorado también y por lo poco que los había observado, lo cual en verdad era mucho, sabía que Camus y Milo eran muy unidos por lo que supuso que el peli aguamarina estaba acompañando a Milo-

Cállate Camus- le reclamó Milo, llamando de vuelta su atención- por ordenes de su ilustrísima- esto último lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo que Camus no pudo evitar reprimir un bufido- seré tu asesor…-bien, ahora sabía que sea quien controle el destino tenía uno muy malo para ella o no tan malo?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Problema de…decisión **

El principal problema, tal vez, en la adolescencia es no tener un objetivo en claro. A pesar de ser muy joven o como muchos decían; me faltaba vivir. Yo sabía lo que quería en la vida a comparación de los demás jóvenes, mis actuales compañeros. Yo tenía mi camino trazado. Por lo que no me importaba demasiado ser aceptada, allí o en cualquier parte. Tener muchos amigos jamás me importo, lo único que en verdad deseaba era ser alguien grande en la vida y así poder recompensar el esfuerzo que mi madre hacia cada día por mí.

El ser una alumna del Saint tenía muchas ventajas como por ejemplo; podías conocer, aprender e interactuar con personas de diferentes partes de mundo. Aprender su idioma y costumbres. Aunque claro siempre y cuando seas sociable y los demás alumnos traten de ser cordiales contigo, en lugar de fulminarte con la mirada.

Apenas llevaba unos días, por no decir dos semanas en el Saint y sentía que medio internado me detestaba, la gran mayoría para mi desgracia eran chicas. No importaba donde estuviera, siempre había por lo menos una que me miraba mal.

Al inicio no entendía el porqué?, aunque no es que fuera la persona más simpática o amigable del mundo pero eso no era escusa como para que ellas me miraran así. Pero como lo dije antes, al inicio no entendía el porqué mirarme así, hasta que:

Que esperabas?, tu asesor es Milo- extrañamente y por alguna razón termine siendo muy cercana a Marín que por ser la novia de Aioria, tampoco era muy querida-

A que te refieres?- pregunte entre molesta y curiosa-

Milo a pesar de ser uno de los dorados, no ha tenido hasta que tú llegaste un asesorado- me declaro, dejándome aun más confundida que antes y es que aún así que tenía que ver aquello con que amazonas, nereidas, ángeles, sombras, valquirias, etc., me mirasen de esa manera?-

Y…?- incite a que Marín me explicara el punto-

Que muchas han deseado ser sus asesoradas por él- me explico con obviedad algo que para mí no era obvio-

O sea que soy el bicho raro y despreciado por qué me consideran afortunada?- exprese con sarcasmo en la voz-

Exacto!- Marín sonrió y asintió- Milo es uno de los chicos de Saint con más fans- ,e informo y guiño de forma juguetona-

Enserio?-No podía creer que Milo, que a mi parecer era tan común como los demás, fuera así de querido, aunque tampoco era como si lo conociera de mucho. Pues solo hablábamos lo estrictamente necesario y académico. Tal vez Milo era lindo, pero actualmente para mí no…aunque, no había pasado más de una semana conviviendo con él, así que no podía hablar mucho de él. Además de que tenía muchas prioridades como para fijarme en un muchacho-

Pero esa no es escusa- le exprese mi parecer-

Eso se los tendrás que explicar con cucharitas- me aconsejo de forma burlona- para ellas simplemente eres un obstáculo al que deben eliminar- su semblante se tono serio- Shaina, el saint es, y exclusivo como lo habrás notado, no permitas que nada arruine tu historial académico- dicho eso me dejo en la puerta de mi habitación. Se despidió y se dirigió al suyo-

Si que era complicado lidiar con jóvenes inmaduros…

Como ya se había hecho un hábito desde que se anuncio como mi asesor, Milo llego a mi habitación en mi busca.

Tenemos dos horas- fue lo primer que suche al abrir la puerta- trae tus cosas- me indico para luego girarse y caminar rumbo la sala de ese piso, ese era el lugar en el que solíamos estudiar- y en que necesitas ayuda?-pregunto sin mucho ánimo y no es que fuera muy animado conmigo. No sé, tal vez no le simpatizaba o que se yo, simplemente sabia que con casi todos se llevaba bien…pero conmigo allí la cosa era otra-

No hay mucho, estamos haciendo un repaso- la verdad era que no había mucho que entender por qué no había mucho enseñado. Hasta hora los maestros solo s habían dedicado a hacer un repaso de lo enseñado en el año pasado. Un repaso general-

Bien- expreso sin mucho interés, mientras sacaba su celular y hacia un par de cosas antes de guardarlo para luego mirarme- ya escogiste tu curso extra curricular o talle?- me pregunto con una ceja levemente alzada-

No, aun no- y era verdad, aun no encontraba el indicado-

Entonces eso haremos- me expresó poniéndose de pie- sabes que es un requisito esencial, no?- me hablo mientras tomaba un lapicero de la mesa-

Si- conteste con seguridad-

Vamos entonces- dicho aquello guardo el bolígrafo en el bolsillo del pantalón y emprendió camino-

Caminamos por varios pasillos y varios de los residencias de Saint. Milo me enseñaba con detalle cada salón y espacio dedicado para las actividades extracurriculares. El salón de danza, música, coro, futbol, básquet, etc. el saint se dedicaba a descubrir y desarrollar los talentos de sus alumnos.

Aun no te has decidido?- me pregunto después de haber estado recorriendo gran parte del campus –

No, aun no estoy segura- sin dignarme a mirarlo, solo me concentraba en los chicos y chicas que corrían en la pista-

Debes escoger uno, ahora- eso último me lo dijo con seriedad, casi a modo de orden algo que me hizo fruncir el seño, y es que jamás nadie me ha hablado así-

Disculpa?- lo mire sin cambiar de expresión y con un tono de voz molesto-

Se debe entregar la lista de alumnos integrantes de cada taller, hoy- me explico como si nada- escoge uno y si no te gusta te cambias- agregó encogiéndose de hombros-

Se puede hacer eso?- debía recordar que me debía leer a más conciencia ese estúpido reglamento e información de Saint-

Claro, solo debes pertenecer a uno, si no te lo escogerán y no puedes cambiarte- me miro con cara de no has leído el instructivo de ingreso- has leído siquiera algo del instructivo?- una mirada burlona se formo en su rostro-

Si. Algo- mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte sonrojo. Allí estaba el Milo que veía cuando estaba con sus amigos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Problemas!**

Nunca pensó, que al ser él una persona tan detestada en medio de los de rango plata y los demás alumnos, que no sean del rango dorado y cercano a estos, fuera a pasarle ello, por su causa.

El haber salido con él a recorrer el campus del Saint, había sido la peor idea del ano. La idea que le había llevado a pasar por ese momento tan desagradable.

Y lo peor, con personas que ni siquiera conocía o recordaba haberse cruzado.

Nunca había sido una persona asustadiza o cobarde. No, claro que no. Ella era una persona que si tenía que enfrentarse a un león con las manos lo haría, si de eso dependía su vida. No era una persona dependiente. Pero, ahora el grupo de atacantes le superaba y por mucho. Ya sabía que nadie la ayudaría.

En el tiempo que llevaba en Saint, no se había dado siquiera el tiempo de conocer a alguien y hacer amistad, no se había cerrado a todo ello y se concentro en su principal objetivo, que era la beca completa. En verdad la necesitaba.

Y ahora que estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicas que vestían con los diferentes uniformes del saint, no sabía qué hacer. Ese grupo de chicas, la habían arrastrado hasta una de las aulas más alejadas de todo el internado y ahora le miraban amenazantes y ella a pesar de todo, no les bajaba la mirada e incluso les devolvía el reto. Por más que sabía que no saldría bien librada de ese lío, no les daría el gusto de verse indefensa y asustada.

Y bien? - pregunto, retándoles con la mirada -

Oh, así que tienes la valentía de hablar - una de las atacantes, que vestía el uniforme morado oscuro por lo cual pudo saber que era de la "facultad" de Hades, le hablo de manera despectiva - mira muchachita, no sé y tampoco me importa como llegaste a siquiera pisar este internado - le miro como si Shaina fuera la peor escoria sobre la tierra - pero déjame decirte algo y espero por tu bien que me escuches, claro si no quieres que nosotras te demos una BUENA BIENVENIDA, mantente en tu lugar y no aspires a mas. Eres escoria miserable y así debes quedarte. Aléjate de Milo, sino quieres que haga que te saquen del Saint - le amenazó, y tenía la intención de darle una bofetada cuando... -

Gya?, que se supone que tu y ustedes hacen aquí ? - esa voz detuvo el ataque, que Shaina estaba dispuesta a detener -

Hola, Aioria - saludo con la más linda sonrisa la nombrada - pues nosotras venimos a...a ver el aula para los ensayos de nuestro club - expreso con la mejor cara inocente que podía poner y las otras chicas la secundaban -

Si? - Aioria, sabía bien que pasaba allí, pero sabía que poder e influencia tenia cada una de las chicas de ese grupo y por más que quiso evitarle más problemas a la peli verde, diciéndoles algo, sabía que le sería imposible - bueno, Ofiucus el director te busca - le dijo ahora a la peli verde que asintió a las palabras del castaño - vamos - se dio la vuelta y espero que la chica le siguiera -

Demonios... - mascullo al ver a la peli verde y al castaño abandonar el lugar -

Gya, si Aioria dice algo nos va a pesar - expreso una con temor -

El no va hablar, eso si no quiere que al probresucha de su novia le vaya mal - contesto ella -

Pero... - iba a replicar una, pero fue callada por la mirada de la mujer de ojos negros como la noche y cabellos de igual tonalidad -

***M***

Caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Después de haber salido del aula ninguno de los dos había siquiera cruzado palabra alguna, ni para aclarar la situación que el castaño había interrumpido.

Gracias - después de un rato y sabiendo que eso era lo que menos podía hacer, expreso -

Shaina, sé que esto te parecerá extraño pero... - Aioria, hizo que la caminata parara - es mejor que trates de evitar a ese grupo, Gya Rakshasa, es muy cruel y cree que solo por ser hija de alguien muy poderoso puede hacer lo que le viene en gana, y bueno trata de hacerle la vida imposible a medio internado, mas aun a los becados. Ella hará de todo por molestarte y así lograr que manches tu historial académico, teniendo así la excusa de que seas echada del saint - Aioria, le indico seguir a lo que la peli verde obedeció - te diré con quienes puedes tratar de entablar una amistad, así contra restas a Gya y su grupo -

Porque, porque me ayudas? - no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta -

Pues porque no eres ni la primera y tampoco creo que seas la última que pase por esto - simplemente respondió - a demás a Marín, pareces agradarle - concluyo -

***M***

Haber chicos, mi tío me dará los permisos, siempre y cuando... - la entrada de Aioria, hizo que la mujer que hablaba callara y al igual que ellas los demás fijarán su vista en los recién llegados - y ahora? -

Hola chicos! - saludo el castaño, a los allí reunidos que le correspondieron el saludo - primita de mi alma, hermana necesito un favor - dos chicas con tonalidades de cabello igual pero de ojos de color diferente le miraron con atención, mientras lo demás seguían en lo suyo, planear su primera salida del internado -

Que pasa primito de mi corazón? - pregunto curiosa -

Tania, Dania, necesito que me ayuden con Gya - los ojos de ambas chicas se entrecerraron en gesto idéntico -

Mucho gusto, soy Dania Sagileo - se presento la castaña de ojos verde azulados - hermana menor de Aioros y Aioria - se presento Cortes ante la peli verde -

Shaina Ofiucus - se presento sin mucho ánimo, aun no entendía para que Aioria le había llevado allí -

Te ataco? - la otra fue más directa - esa loca, está peor cada día - hizo una mueca de disgusto - Aio, me permites - el castaño no entendió muy bien que quería su prima pero asintió -

Chicos, les presento a Shaina Ofiucus, una buena amiga de la familia Sagileo - presento a los demás chicos, que saludaron a la joven peli verde, que ahora si estaba confundida por el actuar de esos primos - ser amigo de nuestra familia, es bueno y mas, si eres la enemiga de Gya - le susurro esta en el oído - no te preocupes, si quieres vengarte de ella, aquí estamos nosotras - le señalo aun grupo de chicas que se juntaba para saludarla -

***M***

Así que a hora eres del grupo - la voz del causante de todo, le hizo girar a encararlo -

No estaría en todo este embrollo, si simplemente todos maduraran - expreso sin ninguna emoción - a la que apareces - le miro con molestia - sabias que tu séquito de seguidoras estuvo a punto de lincharme?! - sabia que el peli azul no tenia culpa de nada, pero tenía que desfogar su molestia con alguien y con quien mejor que con el causante de ese lío -

Disculpa? - Milo, no pudo evitar mirar con molestia a la peli verde - ahora es mi culpa ser tan guapo - la mirada molesta fue cambiada por una coqueta y una pose soberbia -

Qué?!, deberías decirle a esas locas, que no todas estamos tras de ti, que si yo tengo que soportar tu presencia es por obligación pero mas allá no hay nada - le dirigió con molestia esas palabras, al ver como actuaba el peli azul -

El que no fueras lo suficientemente sensata de no saber como liderar con esto, no es problema mío. No es como si yo pidiera que esas chicas agredan a las demás por mi - Milo, dejo su vaso en la mesa y se giro. Ahora si molesto - no todos podemos ser como tú quieres y tampoco debemos seguir tu concepto de vida - sin más se reunió con los demás del rango dorado que hablan amenamente entre ellos y algunos y algunas más que estaban en esa improvisada reunión -

Eso fue - tras la peli verde Marín y Geits que habían escuchado y visto todo, trataron de romper ese silencio que rodeaba a Shaina - terrorífico - la peli negro, le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara, mientras Marín evitaba siquiera mirarla -

Sabía que hablarle a Milo de esa manera no era lo más sensato... Se enojo sola, se tendría que amistar sola.

Porque esa era la edad tonta, después de todo, no?


End file.
